Curious
by Akai Momo
Summary: Yi xing adalah tipe namja polos dan selalu serba penasaran pada hal baru. Lalu, apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika ia mendengar bahwa ada sebuah benda mainan yang selalu membuat puas dan merasa ketagihan dari sahabatnya...? Innocent&Curious!Yi xing with Pervert&Posessive!Joonmyun my first ff Sulay on rate M!
1. Chapter 1

"kau tahu, meskipun 'itu' tidak terlalu membuatku puas, tapi setidaknya pelampiasanku terpenuhi, Yi xing ge!" seorang namja manis curhat pada seorang namja manis berdimple di depannya. Dengan wajah sedikit memerah dan bersemangat, ia menceritakan pengalamannya yang berhubungan dengan hasrat biologis.

Yi xing mengangguk dengan wajah membeo. Dalam hatinya, ia penasaran, apa sih, yang membuat Baekhyun—pemilik kamar yang hobi mengoleksi berbagai macam eyeliner—mengatakan 'aku ketagihan!', 'puas!', 'oh, ya ampun! Membuatku bergairah walau hanya membayangkannya saja!' hingga 3 kali berturut – turut..?

"tapi tetap saja, penis Chanyeol saenim yang terbaik! Hihihihi..! ouh! Aku merindukannya, gegeeee..! merindukan dia yang menyodok lubang analku dengan cepat dan keras! Membuatku orgasme berkali – kali hingga kelelahan!"

"kau vulgar sekali, Baek.." jengah Yi xing.

"biar saja, tak ada orang lain selain kau disini." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu; cuek.

Ia membalikkan duduknya, memunggungi Yi xing untuk mengambil kardus dengan ukuran sedang yang tersembunyi apik di kolong ranjangnya. Sprei yang sedikit menjuntai hingga mata kaki ranjang di sisinya membuat tempat itu menjadi persembunyian yang lumayan. Apalagi saat ia keluar rumah, kamarnya selalu ia kunci, dan kuncinya ia bawa.

"toh kita tidak sedang di sekolah ini. Oh, ini dia!" Baekhyun mengambil sebuah benda berbedu panjang berwarna krem. Dikira – kira dari penglihatan Yi xing, benda yang memiliki gembungan di salah satu sisinya yang berbentuk lonjong itu memiliki panjang kurang lebih delapan belas sentimeter.

Yi xing membulatkan matanya. Merasa tertarik dengan benda yang baru ia lihat itu.

"apa itu, Baek..?" tunjuknya sambil beranjak mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyeringai manis, "ini namanya vibrator, Yi xing gege sayang…, inilah mainan yang kumaksud!"

"vibra..tor..?"

.

.

.

.

**Curious**

.

**Aliceao96**

.

**M**

.

**Zhang Yi xing **[on this chapter]

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Alternative universe! With typo**

.

**Summary! ** :

Yi xing adalah namja polos tipe orang yang penasaran dan cepat bosan. Suka dengan hal yang menarik; dan kebetulan saat ia mendengar temannya bercerita tentang sebuah 'mainan' yang menyenangkan dan membuat ketagihan, Yi xing pun penasaran.

Sebagai teman yang baik, sahabatnya pun meminjami 'mainan' yang dimaksud.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Yi xing dengan 'mainan' itu…?

|Innocent&amp;Curious!Yi Xing with Possesive&amp;Pervert!Joonmyun|

.

.

.

.

**Chapter : 1/3**

.

"vibra..tor..?"

"um! Atau nama umumnya sih, penis buatan!"

"penis buatan..?! u, untuk apa..?!"

"Xingie gege~, kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku tadi..?" Baekhyun mengernyit. Pasalnya, Yi xing akan menjadi pendengar yang baik jika ia mendengarkan cerita yang menurutnya menarik dan membuatnya penasaran. Atau jangan – jangan, amnesia sesaat (lupa) yang biasa dideranya kambuh..?

"aku dengar.., tapi," tangan Yi xing mengambil alih vibrator itu. Meremasnya kecil, hingga memuncratkan air bening yang keluar dari lubang di ujung kepala vibrator itu. Membuat Yi xing berjengit kaget dan membulatkan matanya saat ia menatap lekat vibrator sekaligus membersihkan wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat kepolosan sunbaenya di sekolah swasta.

"ini.., yang kau maksud? Dan.., kenapa ada air yang keluar dari lubang ini..?"

"itu air biasa, kok. Ini vibrator yang hampir menyerupai penis asli—maksudku, benda ini bisa mengeluarkan air yang kita masukan ke dalamnya dengan meremasnya. Pakai tangan atau otot rectum, tidak masalah."

"….Baek..." Yi xing mengelus lubang vibrator itu dengan mata yang berkilau – kilau. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya yang sebagian tertutupi surai hitam. Ada yang aneh dengan raut wajahnya yang satu itu. Yi xing tampak seperti seorang maniak; pikir Baekhyun.

"ya?"

"boleh aku pinjam vibrator ini..?"

.

.

.

.

Yi xing duduk manis di ranjang kamar apartemennya minimalisnya. Menatap vibrator krem yang ia pinjam dari Baekhyun. Lalu beralih pada remot kontrol berwarna hitam di sisi kanannya. Berkali – kali, Kemudian beralih pada tubuhnya yang telah naked sempurna.

Seragam sekolahnya tergeletak di permadani kamar tak jauh dari ranjang. Apartemennya ia kunci, takut – takut ada pengganggu (walaupun ia tinggal sendiri di sana). Dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang karena akan mencoba hal yang menarik, ia mengusap vibrator yang telah ia isi dengan air biasa hingga menggemuk.

Menarik nafas dalam – dalam, lalu ia hembuskan perlahan.

Kemudian, ia memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi terlentang. Yi xing kangkangkan kedua kakinya lebar - lebar. Menatap vibrator itu lekat – lekat. Membayangkan bahwa vibrator yang ada di hadapannya ada penis pria sungguhan. Penis pria jantan yang siap menyodok lubang analnya. Memuaskannya dengan menyentuh titik kejut manis di dalam sana.

"ungh~"

Yi xing mengulum vibrator itu dengan perlahan. Penuh penghayatan. Sesekali ia menjilat batang vibrator itu, atau juga menjilat lubang dari kepala vibrator. Menghisapnya perlahan hingga air yang terisi di dalamnya keluar sedikit—ulah remasan jari lentiknya.

"umh~ armh~"

Di imajinya, ia membayangkan posisi '69' bersama sang pasangan. Dimana ia mengulum penis besar prianya, dan prianya juga mengulum penisnya. Menghayal dengan penuh penghayatan dan gairah, membuat penis Yi xing ereksi sempurna.

"umh..amh~ nggh! Srruuutt~"

Tanpa sadar, pinggulnya bergerak naik turun. Kedua kakinya bergetar, efek khayalan dimana penisnya sedang dikulum dan dihisap kuat oleh seseorang.

Diimajinasinya, ia membayangkan seseorang yang ia kenal mengurut penisnya yang menegang. Pria yang wajahnya ia kenal di sekolahnya; pria yang terkenal dengan senyum malaikatnya yang memikat semua namja manis dan yeoja – yeoja ganas di sekolah. Pria yang ia imajinasikan itu mengurut penisnya dengan perlahan, dan tiba – tiba penisnya yang berwarna merah muda dikulum dengan kecepatan yang bervariasi—terkadang mengulum dan menghisapnya dengan keras, dan terkadang hanya dengan jilatan.

"urmh~ urmhh! Arrm! Arrhmmmhh~"

Tiba – tiba, ia merasa pinggulnya ngilu. Yi xing sadar bahwa ia akan orgasme sebentar lagi. Karena itu, dengan kecepatan gerakan naik turun yang dipercepat dan kuluman vibratornya dipercepat pula. Tak lupa dengan remasan pada batang vibrator itu.

Yi xing membuka matanya, mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menenggelamkan belakang kepalanya pada bantal. Ia melihat bintang – bintang di kesadarannya. Bertepatan dengan orgasme pertamanya saat itu hanya dengan imajinasi liarnya.

Yi xing terengah – engah. Dadanya naik turun. Kedua tangannya yang tadi menggenggam vibrator untuk ia kulum, kini terkulai lemah di kedua sisi. Ia merasa ada yang lengket di selangkangannya dan ada sesuatu yang masih keluar dari benda yang ada dari lubang penisnya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Menutup mata sejenak lalu membukanya. Diiringi senyum manis dengan mata yang berbinar – binar.

Dengan tangan yang masih gemetar, ia mengarahkan tangan dimana vibrator berada itu untuk memasuki areal mulutnya. Mengulumnya kembali dengan tujuan untuk membasahi sebagian batang vibrator itu.

Setelah dirasa cukup, tanpa ragu ia bawa kepala vibrator itu ke daerah bokongnya. Pertama – tama, ia angkat kedua kakinya hingga dengkul menempel dada. Lalu mengarahkan kepala vibrator itu tepat di bibir lubang anal yang berwarna merah muda dan tampak berkedut.

"ugh!" leguh kesakitan Yi xing ketika kepala vibrator itu masuk perlahan.

Air matanya mulai tampak dan sebagian turun membasahi pipi. Ia sadar dengan suhu tubuhnya yang terasa panas, terutama di bagian bokongnya. Dengan gerakan amat sangan perlahan, Yi xing mencoba lagi untuk memasukkan sebagian batang vibrator itu untuk menemukan titik nikmat di tubuhnya.

Sesekali, tubuhnya mengejang nyeri, lalu berhenti. Tak lupa dengan lirihan dan isak tangis yang melucur tersendat dari bibirnya yang telah membengkak karena ia gigit. Terus begitu, dengan gerakan keluar masuk vibrator pada holenya; cara untuk mengurangi rasa sakit pada rectum virgin miliknya.

"sakit..sa, sakiiit..hiks! un~ hiks! Ah~ arkh! Hiks!"

Sekarang, isak tangis itu mulai sedikit tergantikan dengan desah kecil.

Vibrator itu telah tertanam sempurna. Hening menyelimuti kamar Yi xing yang di dominasi warna hijau. Bola matanya melirik ke meja nakas, kearah jam weker bergambar baby unicorn lebih tepatnya. Di sana, jarum panjang menunjukan angka dua belas dan jarum pendek menunjukan angka tujuh. Tepat jam tujuh malam.

Yi xing mendesah, sudah satu jam sejak ia pulang dari rumah Baekhyun.

Perutnya mulai lapar, tapi ia bisa menahannya. Atau, dia percepat saja.., supaya bisa makan malam tanpa melewati jam waktunya..?

Yi xing meraba – raba ranjangnya, mencari remot kontrol vibrator Baekhyun. Terasa benda berbentuk kotak di salah satu tangannya. Dengan cepat ia menggenggam kotak itu—berwarna hitam dan berlabelkan salah satu merek produk.

Di remote itu, ada beberapa tombol, dengan di bagian sekelilingnya bertuliskan nama dalam bahasa inggris.

'soft..? medium..? hard..?', batinnya bingung.

Yi xing merubah posisi tidur menjadi telungkup, dengan bagian bokongnya agak di tunggingkan; tak lupa dengan sebuah bantal yang ia telusupkan diantara perut langsingnya dan ranjang. Yi xing menggerum lirih, merasa aneh dengan rasa ganjal vibrator itu di lubangnya. Tanpa pikir lagi karena penasaran, ibu jari kanannya menekan tombol 'soft'.

Ddrrtzz.. ddrrttzz..

"ungh~"

Yi xing meleguh kecil. Merasakan rasa sakit dan nikmat sekaligus pada holenya yang sedang diperawankan oleh sex toys. Keningnya mengernyit merasakan sensasi asing yang baru ia rasakan. Belum lagi dengan perutnya yang sedikit bergejolak. Dan tidak lupa dengan mulut lubang perawannya yang mengirimkan rasa perih ke tubuh.

Tanpa sadar, ibu jarinya menekan tombol 'medium'.

Drrttzz~ ddrrttzz~ drrtzz~

"ah! Ahaaa...nngghh~ ah!"

Tubuhnya yang menungging menggeliat tak nyaman. Bongkahan kembarnya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kedua tangannya meremas bantal putih yang telah basah karena lelehan saliva dan keringat yang mengucur dari tubuhnya.

Matanya menutup rapat dan wajahnya memerah.

"aannggghh~ aaahhh!"

Kepalanya terangkat dan suara desahnya ia keluarkan sekeras mungkin. Tentu saja karena kamarnya kedap suara dan di apartemennya tidak ada siapapun. Jadi tak ada seorang pun yang akan menganggu kegiatannya dan terganggu dengan suara desah menggodanya.

Yi xing berniat untuk menelentangkan tubuhnya, namun tanpa sengaja, kepala bersurai pirang lembutnya justru menekan tombol 'hard' di remot vibrator yang bersebelahan dengannya. Membuat getaran vibrator dalam rektumnya bergerak liar. Menghasilkan jerit nyaring yang sedikit keras menggema di kamar kedap suaranya.

Ddrrtzz! Ddrrrttzz! Ddrrttzz! Ddrrttzz!

"ah! Ah! Hhmmpphh! Angh! Arrhh~! An! Aaa..! aa! Ngghh! Ungghh~! Ah~!"

Tubuhnya terhentak – hentak. Kedua tangannya meremas kedua sisi bantal; dan kepalanya menggeleng – geleng nikmat. Salivanya keluar dari sudut mulut dan wajahnya sangat merah.

Deru nafasnya terpatah – patah dan berat. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan tubuhnya menjadi amat panas. Namun ia tidak memungkiri jika ia menikmatinya. Sangat menikmati mainan yang selalu dimainkan oleh Baekhyun ketika ia tidak dijamah oleh Chanyeol; guru musik di sekolahnya.

"a—a, aahh..! aaaa~! Aaa~! Angh! Uaaannhhh..! aahhhaaahhh~! Hhmmpphh~!"

Tanpa seizin dari pemiliknya, otaknya merefleksikan pria yang menjadi modelnya di sesi pertama. Pria yang selalu tersenyum ramah dan perilaku layaknya pria sejati. Pria yang telah menawan hatinya semenjak ia berada di tingkat pertama.

Pria tampan yang menjadi guru biologinya.

"uuh! Uhrrhh...! ah! Ah!"

Ddrrrttzz! Ddrrrttzz! Ddrrttzz! Ddrrttzz!

"hhnngg! Hhnnkkhh! Kkhh! Hhmmpph! Arkkhh! Hahhh! Hhhaaa~!"

Kepalanya yang terngadah dan tenggelam di bantal semakin terngadah. Kakinya ia buka dengan lebih lebar, memperlihatkan penisnya yang telah memerah. Matanya terbuka sayu, membuat setetes air mata jatuh mengalir di pipinya yang sedikit gembul. Menatap langit – langit kamarnya yang hanya terlihat samar di mata.

"hh! Kkhhh~~! Aangghh!"

Pinggulnya terasa ngilu, lagi. Dan ia tahu apa artinya.

"ah! Ah! Ooouuhh! Oouuhh! Uunngghh!"

Ddrrttzz!—ccrrtt!—ddrrtttzz! Ddrrttzz!—ccrrtt!

Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia merasa ada air yang mengerayangi rektumnya. Ia baru sadar, jika otot – otot di rektumnya berkontraksi dengan keinginannya untuk klimaks.

"haahhh... Seon, seonsaengnim... hh! Akh! Aanh! S, seonsaeng~ nggh!"

Mulutnya memanggil nama guru biologi yang kini menjadi modelnya permainan solonya.

Ddrrttzz! Dddrrttzz!

"ah! Ah! Ah! Ungh! Ah! Ouh!"

Ddrrttzz!—Ccrrtt!—Ddrrttzz! Ddrrttzz!—Ccrrtt!

"JOONMYUN SEONSAEEENNGGGHHHH~~~~! NNGGGHH~~!"

Yi xing merasa ada yang menyembur ke dalam rektumnya, dan setelahnya ia merasakan aliran air kecil yang keluar melalui sela – sela mulut lubangnya yang tampak membengkak dan sedikit memerah. Nafasnya menderu – deru, mataya masih terpejam menikmati klimaks keduanya. Tenaganya terkuras dan tubuhnya terasa lengket karena keringat dan cairannya.

Kedua tangannya masih meremas bantal, namun remasannya semakin lama semakin melemas.

Perlahan, mata Yi xing yang terpejam erat menjadi rileks. Nafasnya yang menderu berat menjadi ringan, dan sayup – sayup terdengar dengkuran lembut yang berasal dari mulut kissablenya.

Membiarkan tubuhnya tetap telanjang dengan vibrator masih menancap di lubangnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya diterpa dinginnya pendingin ruang dan perutnya tidak diisi oleh makan malam hari ini.

Detik jam berganti mengisi kebisingan ruang kamar yang didominasi warna hijau.

Dimana jarum panjangnya menunjuk angka dua belas dan jarum pendeknya menunjuk pukul sembilan.

.

.

[to be continued]

.

.

A/N :

BackGroundMusic : One more night – Maroon5

Hai, ini ff dengan main chara SuLay! (walaupun Su-nya belum kelihatan, sih..)

Dan seperti ff yang sebelumnya, ini rated M! mmhhuahauhauahaha~~~ #ketawanista

Bedanya, ini bukan oneshoot; tapi threeshoot. Biar lebih enak gitu. Tapi karena tidak ingin membuat semuanya penasaran, jadi Al posting 3chapter sekaligus. :3

Al anak baik, 'kan..? mmhuehehe~

jaa, want to review..? :3

A/N selesai sampai di sini~!


	2. Chapter 2

Yi xing berlarian tanpa suara di lorong.

Ia bangun kesiangan. dan ini sudah 10 menit sejak bel sekolah dibunyikan. Dalam perjalanannya, ia berdoa dalam hati bahwa semoga guru yang mengajar di jam pertama belum hadir. Selain itu, sesekali Yi xing juga berhenti di tempat dan menyentuh bokongnya dengan lembut; ia merasa kesakitan. Dan lebih tepatnya, dia merasakan kesakitan di bagian lubang analnya; tempat dimana ia bermain dengan vibrator elektrik milik Baekhyun.

Mengingat hal itu, perlahan – lahan wajahnya memerah. Mengingat – ingat bahwa malam itu menjadi malam dimana dirinya sedikit out of character. Sedikit nakal. Yi xing menggelengkan kepalanya; mencoba untuk tidak mengingat malam itu lagi.

(atau dia sebaiknya pergi ke uks saja untuk jam pertama?)

"itu bukan ide yang buruk!" bisik Yi xing senang.

.

.

.

.

**Curious**

.

**Aliceao96**

.

**M**

.

**Zhang Yi xing | Kim Joonmyun**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Alternative universe! With typo**

.

**Summary! ** :

Yi xing adalah namja polos tipe orang yang penasaran dan cepat bosan. Suka dengan hal yang menarik; dan kebetulan saat ia mendengar temannya bercerita tentang sebuah 'mainan' yang menyenangkan dan membuat ketagihan, Yi xing pun penasaran.

Sebagai teman yang baik, sahabatnya pun meminjami 'mainan' yang dimaksud.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Yi xing dengan 'mainan' itu…?

|Innocent&amp;Curious!Yi Xing with Possesive&amp;pervert!Joonmyun|

.

.

.

.

**Chapter : 2/3**

.

Karenanya, tujuan utama kedua kaki Yi Xing bukan lagi kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga; tapi ruang uks yang berada di lantai dua. Dengan hati yang bahagia karena ia akan merasakan empuknya ranjang uks untuk penyembuhan lubang analnya, ia berlari dengan langkah riang dan ringan. Sesekali, ia bernyanyi tanpa lirik dengan suara yang kecil. Agar tidak mengganggu proses KBM dan agar tidak ketahuan oleh guru lain jika ia terlambat masuk ke kelas, tentu saja.

Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu uks, tanpa aba – aba ia langsung membukanya. Lalu kembali menutup pintu itu masih dengan gumaman nyanyian tanpa lirik; dan langsung pergi menuju salah satu ranjang uks yang terdapat tirai sekat di sana. Begitu Yi xing sampai di sana, ia langsung menggantung tasnya di tiang kepala ranjang dan langsung mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur.

Mengabaikan seorang pria tampan yang saat itu menjadi guru piket penunggu uks yang sedang duduk bengong di tempatnya. Beberapa menit jatuh dalam situasi hening yang aneh, ia berdeham kecil.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yi xing (yang saat itu sedang mendengarkan music dari ponselnya), pria tampan berambut hitam malam itu berjalan menghampiri ranjang di mana yi xing berada.

Angin pagi yang membawa beberapa helai daun dari pohon terdekat masuk ke dalam ruangan itu; seolah menghentikan pergerakan sang pria yang teridentifikasi sebagai guru untuk berhenti mengganggu kenyamanan si cantik penyuka Unicorn. Tapi sayang, meskipun sesekali pria itu merintih kecil karena matanya kemasukan debu, ia tetap melanjutkan niatnya.

SRRAAKKKK….!

pip!

"yak! apa yang kau lakukan—"

Pria itu tersenyum lembut pada Yi xing. Membuat wajah Yi xing yang tadinya memerah kesal karena lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan dimatikan; kini memerah malu karena ia telah berteriak kepada gurunya.

"apa yang kau lakukan di jam pertama ini, Zhang Yi xing..?" ucapnya lembut. Pria itu; yang tadinya sedikit membungkuk, kini meneganggakan kembali tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat dan letakkan di dada bidangnya yang tertutup kemeja berwarna baby blue.

Yi xing berkeringat dingin. Bukan karena ia telah ketahuan membolos, tapi karena senyum dan nada ramah yang biasa pria itu lakukan pada yang lainnya.

Yi xing berkedip.

tapi, entahlah—

—kenapa ia merasa sedikit ada yang janggal dari suara guru pria di hadapannya?

"Yi xing-ssi..?"

"ah, eh..?! um! a, apa, saenim..?" pria yang ada di hadapannya mengernyitkan dahi. "kau melamunkan apa, hm..?" pria itu memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pipi merona Yi xing. seandainya murid namja cantik dihadapannya tahu bahwa ia ingin sekali menggigit pipinya.

Yi xing tersentak. tubuhnya terasa memanas dan rona pipinya semakin mencolok. Kedua telapak tangannya yang mencengkram selimut semakin erat. Mereka bergetar kecil. Yi xing tak berani bergerak lebih. dan yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menunduk dengan perlahan dan membiarkan telapak tangan dari gurunya makin berinvasi di pipi. Tak lupa dengan otaknya yang terus memerintahkan sang jantung agar berdetak dengan normal; takut – takut jika pria yang menemaninya di uks ini mendengar.

Sadar atau tidak, wajah pria tampan yang menjadi salah satu guru favorit di sekolah swasta tempatnya mengajar ini semakin mendekati wajah Yi xing. Menerpakan nafasnya ke wajah cantik khas lelaki cina yang dimiliki anak didiknya.

"kenapa kau tidak masuk ke kelasmu, hm..?" Tanya pria itu kembali. Dan tanpa sadar sepenuhnya, Yi xing menutup mata menikmati belaian lembut di pipi dan menjawab, "aku sakit, saenim."

Tiba – tiba, pria itu menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Yi xing. Yi xing terpekik kaget. Kedua telapak tangannya reflex menahan mulutnya yang ingin menjerit histeris. Yi xing berkedip berkali – kali. Menikmati pahatan indah yang terpampang di wajah pria yang sedang mengukur suhu tubuhnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, dahi sekaligus telapak tangan yang membelai pipi Yi xing menjauh. Membuat Yi xing kecewa dalam hati.

"tapi suhu tubuhmu tidak panas. kau berbohong pada saenim, ya..?"

Yi xing membulatkan matanya. Lalu kedua tangannya secara tak sadar mencengkram kemeja depan sang guru. "tidak! aku benar – benar sakit saenim! aku tidak bohong!" bantah Yi xing ingin menangis. Dituduh sejahat itu oleh orang yang disukai memang sedikit menyakitkan.

Pria yang dipanggil saenim itu terkikik. lalu ia mendaratkan tangannya lagi ke tubuh Yi xing; ke surai pirang jeraminya yang terpotong rapi. "arraseo, arraseo. kau tidak bohong. Aku tahu; karena tadi tubuhmu sedikit panas."

(seandainya pria itu tahu bahwa suhu tubuh Yi xing yang memanas adalah karena dirinya.)

Keheningan kembali melanda uks.

Yi xing yang kembali menikmati belaian di surainya. Sementara pria yang kini duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menghadap Yi xing pun, menikmati sensasi kulitnya yang tersentuh oleh surai lembut Yi xing. Pria itu tersenyum ketika ia tahu, sesekali Yi xing menggerakkan kepalanya seolah sedang meminta dirinya untuk mengelus di sisi kepala yang lain. Seperti kucing saja, batin pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu.

Pria itu kembali mendengar ucapan lirih Yi xing. "saenim..," bisiknya.

Membuat pria yang dipanggil harus mendekatkan wajahnya untuk benar – benar dapat mendengar apa yang diucapkan siswa cantik di hadapannya. "apa?"

"aku sakit.." tangan Yi xing yang belum beranjak dari kemeja sang guru, kembali mengerat.

"aku tahu—"

"—di dada saya. di jantung saya. Saya merasa sakit saat jantung saya berdebar kencang. saat saenim tersenyum dan dekat dengan saya seperti sekarang.. dan saat saenim menjauh dari saya dan berada di tengah – tengah murid dan guru yeoja ganas di sana."

Yi xing mengutarakan hatinya. Matanya yang tampak sayu karena terlarut dengan keadaan uks yang hening dan sesekali angin menyapa tubuhnya dari tirai yang tersibak membuatnya merasa mengantuk.

Pria itu menhentikan elusannya. menatap lurus pada wajah Yi xing yang telah memerah sempurna. Jujur saja, wajah Yi xing yang seperti ini membuatnya sedikit merasa bergairah. Belum lagi dengan terpaan nafas yang terdengar berat dan bibir kissable Yi xing yang sedikit terbuka. Seperti mengundang lidahnya untuk bertamu ke dalam.

"Joonmyun saenim, aku menyukaimu."

.

.

.

.

Yi xing menelungkupkan wajahnya ke bantal. Ia menangis dalam diam.

Setelah ia menyatakan perasaannya pada sang guru yang ia panggil Joonmyun, sang guru justru beranjak pergi dari tempat. Ia keluar dari uks tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Meninggalkannya dalam keheningan sakit hati yang perlahan demi perlahan melubangi hatinya.

Yi xing mengakui, dirinya terlalu banyak berharap pada gurunya.

Tentu saja.

Belum tentu jika Joonmyun belum punya pacar;

"hiks!—kau bodoh, Yi xing…,hiks!"

Belum tentu jika Joomyun belum punya istri;

"se.., seharusnya kau tidak perlu—..hiks!— me.., mengatakan hal itu.. hiks!"

Dan belum tentu pula jika Joonmyun 'sama' seperti dirinya.

"kau.. bodoh sekali.., Yi xing.. hiks! hiks! huuhuu… hiks!"

Tapi sungguh, jika ia tidak ingin menerima pernyataan cintanya, setidaknya ia tidak harus pergi dengan mulut yang tertutup rapat. Kalau pun ia merasa jijik dengan pernyataan cintanya, setidaknya ia mengatakan beberapa kalimat umpatan sebelum pergi menjauh. pergi menjaga jarak darinya.

Yi xing menggigit bibir bawahnya. Membuat bengkak dan sedikit berdarah. Kedua tangannya mencengkram dan meremas kemeja sekolahnya; tepat di jantungnya yang berdetak kecil. Ia menutup mata rapat – rapat; mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang terus menujam hatinya yang telah rapuh. Dan berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

Tapi tetap saja, sekuat apapun ia mencoba, air mata itu tetap keluar dan merembes ke bantal. Bersama saliva dari mulutnya yang menggigit bantal itu. Untuk meredam isakannya.

Menstabilkan emosi. Yi xing menghirup nafas dengan perlahan dan ia hembuskan pula dengan perlahan.

Yi xing bangun dari posisinya. Lalu ia membalikkan bantalnya yang terasa basah, ke sisi lain. Setelah menyiapkan bantalnya, ia membuka selimut sedikit lebih lebar. Bersamaan dengan selimut yang ia kibaskan ke udara, Yi xing memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi terlentang. Ia menatap langit – langit uks yang berada di atasnya dengan mata sedikit sembab.

Yi xing tersenyum kecil dan menghapus sisa – sisa air matanya yang masih terkumpul. Kemudian ia jatuh tertidur dengan tubuh yang menghadap ke dinding uks. Ia tertidur dengan masih menahan rasa sakit di lubang analnya dan di hatinya.

Ia tertidur pulas membelakangi pintu tempat Joonmyun pergi meninggalkannya.

Dan berharap, ketika ia bangun nanti; semua rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya bisa menghilang. Dan semua yang terjadi beberapa waktu sebelumnya di uks hanyalah mimpi.

Hanyalah bunga tidurnya.

.

.

[To be Continued]

.

.

A/N :

BackGroundMusic : River flows in you – Yiruma

Serius, Al mengetik ff ini sambil dengan instrument diatas benar – benar menyesakkan sekali. apalagi yang bagian Yi xing menangis… *sobs*| rasanya itu ya, cekit – cekit, cekit – cekit.. #berasaiklanobat

Buat kalian yang baca ff ini, silahkan dengar lagunya juga, ya…biar feelingnya kena..

#pukpukUmmaXingie

jaa,

want to review..? :'3

A/N hanya sampai di sini~


	3. Chapter 3

Yi xing tersenyum kecil dan menghapus sisa – sisa air matanya yang masih terkumpul. Kemudian ia jatuh tertidur dengan tubuh yang menghadap ke dinding uks. Ia tertidur dengan masih menahan rasa sakit di lubang analnya dan di hatinya.

Ia tertidur pulas membelakangi pintu tempat Joonmyun pergi meninggalkannya.

Dan berharap, ketika ia bangun nanti; semua rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya bisa menghilang. Dan semua yang terjadi beberapa waktu sebelumnya di uks hanyalah mimpi.

Hanyalah bunga tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

**Curious**

.

**Aliceao96**

.

**M**

.

**Zhang Yi xing | Kim Joonmyun**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Alternative universe! With typo**

.

**Summary! ** :

Yi xing adalah namja polos tipe orang yang penasaran dan cepat bosan. Suka dengan hal yang menarik; dan kebetulan saat ia mendengar temannya bercerita tentang sebuah 'mainan' yang menyenangkan dan membuat ketagihan, Yi xing pun penasaran.

Sebagai teman yang baik, sahabatnya pun meminjami 'mainan' yang dimaksud.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Yi xing dengan 'mainan' itu…?

|Innocent&amp;Curious!Yi Xing with Possesive&amp;pervert!Joonmyun|

.

.

.

.

**Chapter : 3/3**

.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, angin mampir ke sebuah ruangan yang dinamai uks. Masih membawa beberapa dedaunan yang tidak kuat mempertahankan diri dari tamparan sang angin. Ia menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan dengan menjatuhkan dedaunan di tempat. Memberi sapa pada seseorang yang masih tertidur manis di ranjang.

Yi xing masih tertidur nyaman. Tubuhnya bergelung seperti kucing, dan raut wajahnya yang terlihat damai (dan sesekali wajahnya merengut dan sesekali pula ia mengingau lucu tentang boneka unicorn koleksinya) membuat orang lain yang ada di sana terlihat gemas.

Ya, Yi xing tidak sendirian di sana. Ada orang lain yang semenjak lima belas menit tenggelam dalam mimpi tidur, ia masuk ke ruang uks.

Matanya yang terlindungi oleh kacamata, menyadari bahwa ada aliran saliva yang mengalir di ujung bibir kissable Yi xing. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar dan berkali – kali menelan kegugupan yang tersangkut di kerongkongan, ia mengusap saliva Yi xing dengan ibu jarinya. Yi xing merasa ada yang mengganggunya tidur. karenanya, ia menggeliat pelan. membuat orang itu berjengit kaget. Dengan cepat orang itu menarik kembali tangannya.

Yi xing bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia mengucek mata dengan tubuh yang menyender dinding uks. "nghhh.., haus.." igaunya.

Orang itu lantas mengambil gelas yang tergeletak di meja nakas. Disodorkannya gelas itu kepada Yi xing. Dan Yi xing menerimanya tanpa menyadari siapa orang yang menyodorkan air putih. Diminumnya air itu dengan terburu – buru, membuat beberapa air putih mengalir di lehernya. Membuat orang itu meneguk saliva dengan gugup.

"leganya..—"

Yi xing melotot.

Sosok yang ada dihadapannya membuat kelu lidahnya. Sosok yang berdiri tegak dengan senyum terukir di wajah. Dengan sebuah kacamata biasa yang tergantung di hidung; Membuatnya tampak lebih tampan dari yang sebelumnya. Yi xing meneguk saliva gugup, manakala sosok yang membuat wajahnya tampak berantakan karena jejak air mata yang mengering, memposisikan diri duduk di hadapannya.

Yi xing menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding lebih rekat. padahal ia tahu jika seberusaha apapun ia bergerak mundur, itu tidak akan mengurangi jaraknya dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya. Tangannya yang menggenggam gelas gemetaran.

"jo, joonmyun saenim..?"

"wajahmu kusut sekali, Yi xingie..."

"eh..?" Yi xing terkaget. Ia mendengar namanya disebut dengan manis oleh Joonmyun. Yi xing menunduk. "I, itu karena saya baru bangun tidur, saenim."

"kau menangis, hm..?" Yi xing merasa ada yang melingkupi wajahnya. Dan sekarang, ia melihat wajah Joonmyun dengan jarak yang sedikit lebih dekat. Bahkan Yi xing bisa merasakan deru nafas Joonmyun di kulit wajahnya.

Yi xing berdebar lagi. tapi dalam hati ia memohon agar dirinya tidak salah sangka dan jatuh ke dalam jurang yang lebih dalam. Agar ia tidak merasakan sakit hati karena apa yang Joonmyun lakukan hanyalah sebatas skinship biasa.

(atau mungkin karena rasa kasihan? karena ia tanpa sadar telah dibuat menangis oleh Joonmyun beberapa waktu lalu?)

Yi xing membuka mulutnya yang tertutup rapat. Sedikit risih ketika ia merasakan bahwa ibu jai tangan Joonmyun berinvasi di pipinya. Bergerak seperti sedang menghapus jejak air matanya yang mengering.

(kalau ia melakukannya atas dasar rasa iba dan kasihan, sebaiknya jangan lakukan!)

"bisa dilepaskan, saenim..?"

"eh? apanya?"

Yi xing terdiam sesaat. "pipi saya. tolong jangan sentuh pipi saya, saenim."

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyentuh pipimu, hm..?" Joonmyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Yi xing menutup mata erat – erat. ia bisa lebih merasakan deru nafas Joonmyun yang hangat. "aku 'kan hanya menyentuh, bukan melukai—"

"tolong jangan lakukan ini, saenim! lepaskan—hiks! hiks!—aku…, hiks!—kalau saenim melakukan ini padaku, saenim justru membuatku..—hiks! hiks!—terluka.. hiks!"

Joonmyun melepaskan sentuhannya pada kedua pipi Yi xing. Lalu tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengambil gelas yang Yi xing genggam. Dan berjalan menjauh menuju pintu setelah meletakkan gelas itu di meja nakas.

Yi xing terisak. Ia membawa kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutupi telinga; agar ia tidak mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. lagi. Meskipun itu akan sia – sia karena tetap saja gelombang suara bisa menembus hambatan.

Tapi, bukan suara pintu yang tertutup yang Yi xing dengar.

Melainkan suara kunci pintu uks. suara kunci pintu tertutup.

Ada yang menghempaskan kedua tangan Yi xing yang menutupi telinga.

Ada yang menarik dagu Yi xing.

Dan ada yang menciumnya dengan lembut—

—sampai – sampai Yi xing terhanyut oleh kelembutan manis yang terasa lembab di kedua belah bibirnya. Membuatnya meleleh.

"ah..!" Yi xing merasa sakit pada bibir bawahnya. Setelahnya, ia merasa rasa asin dan mencium bau amis.

Yi xing membawa kedua tangannya pada perut sosok yang menciumnya. Kedua tangannya gemetar kecil. Meraba perut itu dengan gerak lembut. perlahan – lahan, tangannya mulai berinvasi keatas; ke dada bidang pria yang mencium mesra dirinya, lalu beralih ke pundak tegap dan berhenti di tengkuk. meremas kecil rambut belakang pria itu.

"ah.., ngh.., saenimmhh…"

Kecup mesra itu terlepas. Menyisakan saliva yang terbutus antara mereka dan mengalir di sudut bibir Yi xing.

Yi xing menatap sayu wajah yang ia panggil saenim. Dan itu adalah Joonmyun yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Joonmyun mengusap saliva di bibir Yi xing, dan menyatukan ujung hidung mereka. Digerakkannya kepala Joonmyun, mengirimkan getaran geli di hidung mereka; yang membuat Yi xing terkekeh geli.

"uljima yo, nae sarang.."

"eh..?"

Joonmyun tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan dirinya kembali ke wajah Yi xing yang merona. Kembali merasakan rasa manis yang tercecap di mulut dan lidahnya dari bibir kissable milik Yi xing; muridnya yang berusia tujuh belas tahun.

.

.

.

.

"rrmmh..hhnngghh.. saenimmhh~" Yi xing mengadahkan kepalanya keatas.

Mengekspos leher jenjangnya dan memibiarkan Joonmyun bermain di sana. Sedangkan Joonmyun, ia terus mencecap, menjilat, mengigit, dan menghisap kulit Yi xing yang terbaring lemas di bawahnya. Salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk membuka kancing seragam Yi xing; dan sesekali, tangannya mengusap lembut kulit tubuh yi xing yang berwarna putih susu. Yi xing menggeliat geli saat Joonmyun bermain di ceruk lehernya pada bagian belakang. karena di sana adalah titik lemahnya.

"aahh.. aahh.. aannghh~ sa, saenimmm.., jangannhh.. ngh~"

Joonmyun tetap pada kegiatannya. Joonmyun mencium, menjilat, menggigit dan menghisap ceruk leher Yi xing. seragam atas yang telah dilempar entah kemana, menyebabkan tubuh Yi xing topless. Telapak tangan Joonmyun masih memiliki pekerjaan lain.

Yaitu memanjakan kedua puting Yi xing yang telah mencuat.

Disentuhnya puting Yi xing dengan perlahan, "hh.. hh.. aahh~"

Ditekan puting itu ke dalam, lalu dipencet oleh ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. "aah! aannh~"

Dipelintir puting itu hingga memerah dan semakin mencuat menggoda, "owh~ uuaah~ aah.. hhmmph!"

Invasi bibir Joonmyun semakin ke bawah. Ke tempat dimana collar bone terlihat; dan digigitnya collar bone itu hingga menimbulkan bercak merah. Yi xing mendesis geli. kedua tangannya yang semula berada di kedua bahu tegap Joonmyun, kini sedang membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu. Memperlihatkan dada bidang dan abs yang lumayan timbul di tubuh seksi sang guru. Yi xing membuka paksa kemeja sang guru, dan setelahnya ia lempar entah kemana.

"suka dengan apa yang tanganmu rasakan, cantik..?" goda Joonmyun dengan nada huskynya. Yi xing meneguk saliva gugup. Ia menatap sayu perut dan dada gurunya yang ia raba dengan lembut.

Yi xing mengangguk malu. Ia mengigit kecil bibir bawahnya yang telah membengkak. "uhum.., saenim terlihat.., seksi. Saya suka." jujurnya dengan malu – malu.

"kalau begitu, apa yang kau sentuh menjadi milikmu penuh, love."

Joonmyun menjelajahi dada Yi xing. tanpa meminta izin, mulutnya bermain di putting sebelah kiri Yi xing. Membuat Yi xing mendesah agak keras dan salah satu tangannya bermain di rambut sang guru. Meremas rambut di daerah tengkuk sang guru; mengirimkan pesan tersirat bahwa ia menyukai apa yang Joonmyun lakukan.

Puting itu dijilat dengan lidah yang kasar, " ah..! ah..! oowhh..! saenimhh..! saenimmhh..!"

Puting itu digigit dengan gemas, "arrh! angh! angh! hh! hh! ah~"

Puting itu dikulum dan dihisap sekeras mungkin. membuat Yi xing mencondongkan dadanya karena sensasi yang timbul. "oohh~! aah~! ngh! mo, moreehh~! moreehh~!"

Joonmyun melakukannya berkali – kali; bahkan di puting Yi xing yang lainnya. Ia terus membuat Yi xing mendesah nikmat dan memohon agar Joonmyun memberikan lebih. Sambil melakukan pekerjaannya di dada Yi xing, kedua tangan Joonmyun mencoba melepas celana Yi xing. Sekaligus hotpants dan celana dalamnya.

kkttrrzz! kkrrttzz! kkrrttzz!

"ah! oh! oh! angh! owh! ngh! sa, saenimhh! ah!" Yi xing memejamkan matanya dengan erat. merasakan sensasi yang timbul akibat remasan pada penisnya yang dilakukan oleh tangan nakal Joonmyun.

Joonmyun menyudahi acara menyantap puting Yi xing. setelah puas melihat puting Yi xing yang terlihat membengkak dengan saliva yang tercecer di sekitarnya, Joonmyun menatap wajah Yi xing yang berkeringat dan merona hingga ke telinga.

"lihat, baby. penismu mulai menegang di tanganku. kau menyukainya, hm..?" goda Joonmyun dengan seduktif. Di dekatkannya wajah Joonmyun ke telinga sebelah kanan, berbisik dengan nada berat dan menggoda.

"ah! ah! yeaah~ hmmph! saenimh! saenimh! ngh~"

"jangan. Panggil aku Joonmyun, Xingie baby.. hm? ngh?"

"ah! unh!—Jo, Joonmyun gegeehh..—unh! angh~ aaahhh~~~!—Jo, Joonmyun geehh~!"

"ya.., panggil namaku, sayang. panggil namaku dengan desah seksimu, darling.. Buat aku merasa horny dan ingin segera menyantapmu dalam – dalam~"

Joonmyun menambah kecepatan meremas dan mengocok penis Yi xing. Membuat Yi xing menjerit nikmat dan membuka kakinya lebar – lebar. Joonmyun berada diantaranya. kepalanya semakin lama semakin ke bawah, dan begitu wajahnya sejajar dengan penis Yi xing yang berkedut – kedut, tanpa aba – aba ia langsung melahap penis Yi xing.

Yi xing menjerit dan mendesah nikmat. Kedua tangannya menjambak surai hitam milik Joonmyun dan ia mengangkat pinggulnya. Kepalanya menggeleng – geleng dan suhu tubuhnya semakin memanas.

"ah! ah! ah! oohh! oohh~~! ngaahh..! ah! hyyaahh~~! gegeehh! gegehh!"

"hmph! ammhhpph! nggnnhh~~" Joonmyun menggeram. Mengirimkan getaran yang membuat Yi xing mendesah lebih liar.

"nnggggaaahhh~~~! aahhh! aahh! ngghh~~! gegeehh~! Joonmyun gegeehh~~! akh, akhuuu.., ma, maauuuhh~ ngh!" Yi xing meracau. kakinya semakin terbuka lebar dan menggantung di udara.

Yi xing mengadahkan kepala. Ia merasa pusing, perutnya merasa terkocok, dan pinggulnya mengilu. Yi xing menutup matanya rapat – rapat. Ia menangis karena merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara yang diberikan oleh Joonmyun.

"ah! ah! gegeeehh~! ah! JOONMYUN GEGEEHH~~~~~!"

.

.

.

.

"owh! ngh! ah! ah! ah! gege! gege! ah! yeaahh~ ah! yeaah~ di.., di sanaahh! ah!"

Yi xing tersentak – sentak. Tubuhnya yang menungging, membuat Joonmyun menambah bercak merah di punggung dan tengkuknya. Yi xing mencengkram erat bantal dan sesekali kepalanya terngadah setiap ujung penis Joonmyun yang berada di lubang analnya menyentuh prostat.

Yi xing menutup matanya erat – erat. salivanya masih mengalir sejak awal permainan panas mereka di ranjang uks yang berderit – derit. Kedua tangannya yang berada di bantal, diremas oleh kedua tangan Joonmyun yang berkeringat. Tubuh mereka memanas dan mengirimkan sensasi menggelitik yang membuat mereka kecanduan.

Di sekeliling mereka pun ikut merasakan panas; walaupun AC ruangan telah menyala dan angin – angin selalu mampir bertamu.

Tak lupa, Yi xing meminta Joonmyun untuk melakukannya dengan hati – hati; sebab di mulut lubang analnya, ia masih merasa sakit.

Sebelumnya, ketika Joonmyun hendak menjilat lubang anal Yi xing sebelum proses penyatuan mereka, Joonmyun membelalakkan matanya dan menggeram marah pada Yi xing. Karena ia melihat beberapa goresan dan warna merah kecoklatan di sekitar lubang anal Yi xing.

Joonmyun bertanya dengan nada kesal dan tatapan marah yang tak biasa, siapa orang yang beraninya membuat mulut lubang anal Yi xing menjadi terluka dan membengkak seperti ini. Joonmyun yang saat itu berkoar – koar akan memberi perhitungan pada orang yang telah mengambil kesucian namjachingunya dengan umpatan kasar, membuat Yi xing kalut dan menangis ketakutan. Yi xing panik begitu mendengar geraman posesif dari Joonmyun.

Maka, dengan tubuh yang gemetar, Yi xing memeluk erat Joonmyun dan menjelaskan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang mengambil kesucian lubangnya. Ia menjelaskan bahwa terlukanya lubang anal dikarenakan ia bermain dengan vibrator milik Baekhyun yang ia pinjam. Ia juga menjelaskan bahwa sebelum memasukkan vibrator itu, ia telah melumuri seluruhnya dengan saliva, namun entah kenapa ia tetap merasakan kesakitan.

Bukannya menjadi tenang, Joomyun semakin kesal. Dengan nada posesif yang semakin bertambah, ia bertanya pada Yi xing siapa yang menjadi model permainan solonya. Karena Yi xing tak ingin membuat kesalahpahaman di awal mereka berpacaran, maka dengan lugas, jujur, dan malu – malu (lagi) Yi xing menjawab bahwa itu adalah Joonmyun. Setelah itu, barulah Joonmyun tenang. Walaupun ia masih menggumam kesal dan berkata – kata dengan nada dan kosakata posesif untuk Yi xing.

Joonmyun menggeram, "aah.., Xingieehh~ ugh! your hole is so tight, babe~~"

"hhmmph! hhmmppaahhhh! aahh~! aanngghh~! gegeehh~ gegeehh~ ah!"

Joonmyun mengecup lembut tengkuk Yi xing. Tepat di salah satu bercak merah yang terpampang di sana, "Yi xinggghh.., you're mine.., you're mine, love~ uh! ugh!"

"yeah~ yeah~ I'm youurrss.., gegeeh! ah! aanngghh~~! I, I wanna cummhh~"

Joonmyun memperlambat genjotannya. Membuat yi xing meleguh kecewa karena ia akan merasakan klimaks yang entah keberapa kali. Joonmyun yang mendengar leguh kecewa murid cantiknya, menyeringai mesum. Yi xing yang melihat itu sedikit berjengit dan merasakan perasaan aneh. Yi xing bahkan baru sadar, jika posisinya kini terlentang di bawah kukungan posesif sang guru.

"Joonmyun gege..?"

"saranghae. jeongmal saranghae, Yi xingie~"

Dengan perlahan, Joonmyun mengeluarkan penisnya hingga ujungnya mencium mulut lubang anal Yi xing. Sedetik kemudian, ia memasukkannya ke dalam dengan bertenaga hingga Yi xing menjerit nikmat.

"ouh! ooh! aannghh~~! aannhh! ngh! hmmph! haahh~~! aaaa~~~! gegeehh~! gegeh~~!"

"ugh! Yi.. xinghh… ugh! ouh!"

"yeah~! Moreeh..! moreehh, gegeeehh..! hmph! hmmph! aaa…!"

"ugh! aah!"

"gegeehh.., I wanna.. cumh! cummh~! angh!"

"together, love~ ah! ah! with.., meehh~"

"ah! ah! angghh! kyyaahhh~~!"

"YI XINGGGGGHHH…!/ JOONMYUNNNHHH GEGEEHH~~"

teriakan melengking itu disusul dengan semburan cairan kental yang keluar dari penis Yi xing dan membasahi perutnya dan Joonmyun; dan semburan cairan kental yang melesak masuk ke dalam rectum rapat Yi xing dari penis Joonmyun.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyun menatap rupa Yi xing yang tertidur pulas di dadanya.

Sesekali, ia mengecup sayang pelipis kanan Yi xing yang berkeringat, dan mengelus surai coklat karamelnya yang berantakan dan sedikit lembab.

Lalu, jemari tangannya mengusap pipi Yi xing yang masih sedikit merona; dan beralih ke bibir kissable murid cantiknya tercinta.

Joonmyun tidak menyangka, bahwa kisah percintaannya tidaklah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia pikir, Yi xing adalah straight; mengingat ia selalu berdekatan dengan beberapa murid peempuan di kelasnya. Namun ketika ia mendengar pernyataan cinta dari mulut sang murid sendiri, ia sedikit kaget. Dan rasanya ia ingin berteriak bahagia dan memamerkan pada dunia bahwa pujaan hatinya juga memiliki rasa dengannya.

Ketika ia mendengarnya, ia merasa jantungnya berdebar. Karena itu, untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya yang menggila, ia pergi keluar uks; sekaligus untuk meminta izin pada wali kelas Yi xing bahwa Yi xing tidak bisa hadir ke kelas karena tubuhnya kurang baik. Dan sang guru langsung mengabsen Yi xing dengan tanpa curiga.

Joonmyun tersenyum gemas melihat Yi xing yang tertidur dengan wajah manis. Sesekali, Yi xing menggerum dan mengingau hingga membuat Joonmyun terkikik dan mencubit kecil hidungnya dengan gemas.

"kau milikku, Zhang Yi xing. kau milikku, bukan orang lain. Dan aku akan segera melamarmu supaya kau lebih cepat terikat denganku. saranghae.., jeongmal saranghae."

setelah mengatakan hal itu, ia langsung menyusul Yi xing ke dalam bunga tidur. berharap bahwa ketika mereka membuka mata, mereka tidak akan melupakan apa yang terjadi di ruangan uks kedap suara yang terletak di ujung lorong.

.

.

[The end]

.

.

A/N :

BackGroundMusic : Bad Romance – Lady Gaga

ini chapter terakhirnya. bagaimana? apa kalian puas? apa Mature scene-nya kurang? :D

kalau iya, lain kali Al buatkan lagi, deh~

ada yang mau request untuk SuLay fic lain kali? kalau nggak ada ya, sudah~ :3

jaa,

want to review? :3

A/N selesai sampai di sini~


End file.
